Bayside
Bayside is a town appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Bayside is located in the very northwestern corner of Tierra Robada in San Andreas. It sits at the northern end of the Gant Bridge, and is only minutes away from San Fierro. The town is surrounded by a cordillera of unnamed mountains to the north and west, which separates it from the open sea. Bayside is a highly affluent area, apparently modeled after the Sausalito and Tiburon areas of Marin County as well as Fort Baker, just north of San Francisco. Like Sausalito, Bayside possesses a well-used marina. Bayside also sits at the western edge of Bayside Tunnel, which connects this portion of Tierra Robada with the remainder, and provides support to the highway servicing the general area. Bayside is notably different from other towns in Tierra Robada, as it is located in a more vegetated and forested area compared to the more arid regions. It is also more affluent in comparison to its more rural counterparts. Bayside has no accessible businesses, with the nearest accessible businesses being in San Fierro. Law Enforcement Bayside is served by the San Andreas State Patrol, despite its relative closeness to San Fierro. Businesses * Boat School * Phat Clothing * Unnamed Kids Clothing Store * Jonathan's Eletronics Weapons * Desert Eagle - Behind the wall of a house near the marina * Flowers - In front of a building with two main doors, next to the road which leads to the main highway * Grenades - In an alley at the south of Phat Clothing, near the marina * Vibrator - Next to a rubbish bin, in a dirt lot just northwest of Bayside Marina; it is small, and its grey color blends with the background, making it difficult to see. This is the weapon/gift's only spawning point in San Andreas. * Body Armor - On the beach * Police Bribe - In Bayside Marina Vehicles * Emperor/Premier - Spawn points * Fortune/Stafford - Spawn points * Ranger * Jetmax - In Boating School after Gold completion * Marquis - In Boating School after Bronze completion * Marquis - Near lighthouse * Sea Sparrow - On helipad (sometimes replaced by Maverick) * Skimmer - Near the beach * Squalo - In Boating School after Silver completion * Vortex - On the beach Gallery BaysideMarina.jpg|Bayside Marina Campsite.jpg|The north part of the town. Main Street.jpg|The main street of Bayside. Bayside-GTASA-Street.jpg|Street view of Bayside The Beach.jpg|The beach northeast of Bayside. West Suburb.jpg|A group of houses in the western part of town. East Suburb.jpg|A group of houses in the eastern part of town. Grassland.jpg|The central part of town. Trivia * Originally, the missions Ice Cold Killa and Pier 69 were supposed to be triggered in Bayside. This was changed during development as the surrounding areas were not accessible at that point in the storyline. * In the mission Saint Mark's Bistro the player is required to fly a plane a great distance to the east in order to reach Liberty City. Flying so far over the ocean away from the main map area can sometimes cause a glitch which creates additional gang territories across the state. One such territory is a Los Santos Vagos turf in Bayside (who could be considered Bayside Vagos). ** The glitch can also sometimes cause other related effects; other gangs may spawn in place of the Vagos including the Unused Gang 9 and the Mafia. * The town did not exist in the beta version of the game and was instead a part of San Fierro Bay. It was added rather late in the game's development.GTAForums.com post The fact that it was not in the Beta could be the reason for the lack of name for the nearby cordillera. *The player can explore Bayside Marina at the beginning of the game without a wanted level. It is possible because Bayside Marina and a narrow path along San Fierro Bay are not mapped for automatic police attention prior to unlocking San Fierro or Las Venturas, so the player can depart from The Panopticon and freely explore Bayside Marina with no attention by following the path. A video can be seen here *There is a glitch with the Vortex spawnpoint where the Vortex will move by itself to the water causing the Vortex to sink. References Navigation }}de:Bayside es:Bayside nl:Bayside pl:Bayside ru:Бэйсайд Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Tierra Robada Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Towns